


Untitled Romana/Leela ficlet

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were moments, few and quiet, when Romana was prepared to admit that she was unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Romana/Leela ficlet

There were moments, few and quiet, when Romana was prepared to admit that she was unhappy. That she had scarcely had a moment of joy for years, that she was becoming someone else.

"I _am_ Gallifrey," she told Narvin in the middle of an argument. It was true, and it was killing her.

"I've been thinking of regenerating," she admitted to Leela. It was early morning. Neither of them had slept. Another crisis. Politics.

Leela raised her eyebrows. "You would change your face so lightly?"

"Everything changes." Her voice was almost inaudible, but Leela's hearing was acute.

"You wear your true face," she said. "You're the only one on this world who does."

Leela never spoke of Andred anymore. Humans, Romana thought, were too short-lived to tolerate betrayal.

"I wish," said Romana, and stopped. There was no point in continuing. She sank down onto the low couch and stared at the leadwork lining the walls.

Leela stalked across the room and knelt before her.

"You are the only reason I stay on this world," she said softly.

Romana attempted a laugh. It felt like a sob.

"Is it worth it?" she asked.

Leela smiled. "Yes."

Her hand was tracing Romana's features. Romana blinked, feeling her eyelashes brush against Leela's fingers, and closed her eyes, and waited for Leela's lips to touch hers.


End file.
